


Settling

by boxxo



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxxo/pseuds/boxxo
Summary: Katniss and Peeta never get reaped, instead they live out their days in District 12. Peeta offers Katniss something she feels like she can't refuse.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	Settling

The idea popped into Peeta’s head long before he even realized it. He could be romantic and claim it was the first day of school when he witnessed her sing at school or he could be realistic and tell her when he knew for sure, when she smiled for the first time at something he had said. Regardless, once the idea was there it was stuck. It was permanent and settled into the crevices of his brain and had taken deep roots, unwielding. For Peeta in all his short years of life, he was most certain of this. The idea stuck around in the back of his head, he was unaware of the effect it had on him. He questioned his own motives and couldn’t understand why he behaved in certain ways. Yet, he couldn’t stop once it was in him, the deep love for Katniss Everdeen was set in stone and allowed him to move within the confines of his desire. He could feel it bubbling at the back of his throat when he spoke to her, he wanted to scream it into the ugly gray sky that permeated over District 12, he wanted to bake cakes about it and it wasnt until they were 18 did he try to work on it. 

It was unsettling at first. The only love between two sexes he had seen closely were his parents, it couldn’t be real love he thought. No, this was teamwork, this was survival. His mothers harsh words and scathing glares were built from years of living a barely decent life. Peeta knew deep down that love didn’t allow someone to turn so ugly, that love was what kept things bright, the sky blue and the sun feeling warm on bare skin. 

The idea became more prominent when they were 16, Katniss started to come alone to the bakery. Gale, her boyfriend, at least from what Peeta could understand had started working in the mines. Peeta was secretly grateful for it, coal mining was hard and back breaking work but it gave Peeta the chance to speak to Katniss alone. Gale never looked at Peeta closely, he towers over him and they both seem to share the same goal. Peeta cant help but feel jealous thinking about their hunts, the quiet and the closeness they share. 

Almost every morning without a fail Katniss knocks on the back door of the family bakery. At first his father would always answer the door and discreetly take the game away and bring it up to their apartment, then he appointed Peeta. At first Peeta is shy and only exchanges the money and quickly holds the still warm squirrel in his hands cautiously. Slowly over time he makes small jokes, he mentions he likes the fur, that maybe if he collected skins he could make a scarf. This makes Katniss roll her eyes. 

“You would need a lot more.” She says stiffly. 

“Thats okay, because then I could see you more.” Peeta replies and smiles, his teeth shining in the early morning light. This makes Katniss blush and she walks away before Peeta even realizes he had said something so stupid. 

Things continue to warm up, and he begins to give her baked goods in exchange along with the money. 

“I cant take this, we have an agreed set price.” Katniss refuses as she stares down at the warm pack of fresh buns that Peeta had just wrapped for her. He shoves them into her hands. “Take it, I want you to have them. Just try it.” He pleads softly. This makes Katniss look away. “Tell me if they taste good okay? We’re always tweaking our recipes.” 

He continues with routine. Chat with Katniss for a bit and then make the exchange, add a different pastry each day. Croissants, blueberry muffins, tarts, hearty breads with nuts and raisins in it, cheese buns which he finds out are her favorite when she asks about them the next day. 

Soon the routine becomes longer, Katniss lingers at the door and they talk more, talk about their families, the funny things they see their classmates do and the interesting way Peeta ices the cakes. He asks about hunting and she wavers. This doesn’t stop Peeta and he asks her about random memories. 

Katniss starts to stop by every day, a fresh plump squirrel always in her hands and shot perfectly in the eye. “You’re an excellent shooter, my dad says so anyway.” This makes Katniss smile, “You’re not so bad your self, I see how you carry all those sacks of flour.” 

Peeta throws his head back and laughs. “Yeah, that’s definitely a useful general life skill.” Katniss shrugs. “You’re strong, thats a good thing.” She gives a soft smile and Peeta can feel his insides warming. 

Days then months then 2 years pass and the routine is uninterrupted, it’s uncomplicated and safe. Peeta looks forward to opening the door to Katniss and peaks out the window to see her small figure make her way toward their bakery and finally to the back door. He has her cheese buns pre wrapped. 

“Hey, did you decorate that new cake?” Katniss asks and points to the cake being displayed at the window. Its a simple white sheet cake with buttercream frosting, the cream is swooped on to give an interesting texture, as if it were an oil painting. On top of the cake Peeta piped intricate vine patterns and differing shades of greenery to make up a setting that makes Peeta wonder about beyond the fence. 

“I did, do you like it?” 

“Yeah, green is my favorite color.” Katniss says. 

“I thought of you when I made it.” Peeta says off handedly and looks at Katniss’s reaction out of the corner of his eye, she’s blushing. “And whats your favorite color then?” “Orange” 

“Orange..” Katniss thinks for a moment, “That’s nice, like autumn leaves.” 

“Yeah.” Peeta says softly. 

The next day Katniss comes and hands Peeta the squirrel. “Can I talk to you alone?” Peeta says. The courage has hit its maximum and Peeta can feel the words threaten to burst out at any moment against his will. 

Katniss gives him a bewildered look but they walk away, under a tree that is starting to die for the colder months. “What is it?” Katniss says, she’s clearly uncomfortable, this is not in their routine. 

Peeta inhales, exhales and then suddenly says it, the words that threatened him are finally taking control. “Marry me Katniss Everdeen and I promise to make you the happiest woman I ever can, I’ve thought about you since the day you sung in our first day of school and you’re the only girl I can think of.” He says it so fast that as soon as he shuts his mouth he’s not sure if he even spoke or if he was hallucinating. 

Katniss’s eyes go wide and she immediately looks down. “Peeta, I—“ There is a long pause. The cool wind picks up around them and the squirrel in her hand is going rigid. The pause feels eternal and Peeta watches as Katniss shifts back and forth on her two feet. 

“I’m not sure what to say.” Katniss says finally and looks back up at him. 

“Katniss I’ve felt this way for years and I just wanted to tell you, I want you to move into a house with me and I want us to grow old together.” Another pause.

“Your sister and mother can come live with us of course.” He says this softly. Peeta knows that Primrose is Katniss’s favorite person. He can see the gears turning in Katniss’s facial expression and she looks at him searching his face for any sign of deception. 

“In the merchant district?” “Yes.” 

Katniss exhales. “Okay.” Deep down Katniss knew, she was settling for this. In her brain she knew true love because she saw it between her mother and father, she saw it evaporate into thin air when her father blew up into bits in that mine shaft and she could just barely see it in Peeta’s eyes. The only way Katniss felt true love was with Prim, the soft girls beauty and nature had enamored Katniss and the promise of a nicer home, closer to school and with more income to give, Katniss knew she couldn’t say no. Every fiber of her being was against marriage, yet logically this made the most sense. Even if she wasnt sure about Peeta. 

____ 

“You’re insane!” Gale yells to her. The animals are skittering around, he never makes this much noise in the woods. Its almost impossible at this point. 

“I’m doing what’s right for my family Gale.” Katniss shoots back. 

“You’re doing that right now with me.” He says. Towering over her, she can see his worn face. The few years he spent in the coal mines have already aged him considerably. He looks more tired, wrinkles are becoming more noticeable and there is a permanent wrinkle that makes him look like he is always pondering something incredibly important. 

“We’re barely scraping by as is. What legal job can I get with my skills?” 

“You know that I am always willing to help you.” He says this softly, its true if Katniss had asked for something Gale would make sure to provide it. 

In a sick twisted way, that was no one’s fault except for the Capitols, Peeta could provide something a little better than Gale. In the back of Katniss’s mind she had to acknowledge that was a huge factor in accepting Peeta’s proposal. 

“I know but Prim and my mother are coming with me.” 

“Marry me then Katniss! Whats the difference?” 

Katniss doesn’t say anything because she knows Gale knows the difference. They would live in the Seam, they would live together in a tiny shack with an outdoor bathroom and windows that were constantly covered in a fine layer of coal dust and soot, no matter how much she could try to clean and tidy up the place it would look barren. What could she provide Prim in those conditions? There was no real difference than what they had now, she would just be sharing a bed with Gale. 

“Can’t you just accept it? I’m marrying Peeta end of story.” 

“Fine!” Gale storms away, he is hot headed, ill tempered and fiery. Over the years Katniss has dulled, she still feels the fire inside her, the raging urge to protect her sister and herself from the cruel world but as the years continue and the tributes are never Prim, Katniss can feel herself start to ease up. Two more years and Katniss will never worry about it again. 

___ 

“We dont actually have to be married you know.” Peeta says as they sit under an apple tree. The apples are tiny and rotting near them and it smells sickly sweet. 

“What do you mean?” Katniss peers up at him. “We only need to do the Toast, if you want that is.” 

Katniss pauses to think. It wouldn’t be official is what he means. Good. 

“Okay, Thank you.” It comes out softer than she intends and Peeta glances down at her and reaches for her hand. She offers it without protest, although she has the burning desire to move away. 

“I just want you to be happy.” Peeta sighs then leans his head back. Katniss looks back up to him. His eyes are closed and his face is calm, no wrinkles and his lips pursed. Katniss then realizes deep down that Peeta does love her, in a pure way that she isn’t entirely sure is real. 

___ 

The house is situated at the edge of town. Peeta presented it to her the day of their Toasting. Its a small cottage, bigger than the shack Katniss is used to. The place needs to be dusted and mopped but aside from that it’s in decent shape. He promises to fix up anything she wants, although he’s sure she’s more than capable. He asks her if she can possibly find a deer or bear so the pelt can be used as a rug. 

Theres a large kitchen area and a back room that Peeta mentions is for her mother and Prim, it has a large window that looks out into the woods. The room next to it is the bathroom. A primitive toilet, better than having an outhouse at least and a copper tub that Katniss won’t have to scrunch into. The upstairs is a loft with a bed already placed for them. 

It was a step up from the shack that they lived in. Although her mother and Prim actually told her they were keeping it, to run as the Seam apothecary. 

Peeta and her spend the day shuffling traded furniture Peeta had collected. It takes only a small part of the afternoon and their new house feels more full already. 

Katniss stares as she watches Peeta decorate the kitchen. He hangs up canvas’s of the woods, forests and still lifes of what looks to be District 12. “Who painted that?” 

“Me.” He reaches up and nails in the last part. “What?” 

“I painted these.” He sweeps his arms to gesture to all the paintings he has painted. 

“They’re beautiful.” She mutters. “Like you.” She can barely hear him say. 

___ 

This is probably the closest she’s ever been to him and it was on their marriage night. The irony struck Katniss but she shook the thought away as she could feel the presence of their families behind her. The fire was at a manageable level and Peeta had wrapped his large impressive hands around Katniss’s so they could place the hot plate directly over the fire together. They held the spatula together and flipped the piece of bread that had now turned a soft golden color. She felt extremely warm with Peeta next to her and being so close to the fire. 

They pulled out the piece of toast, Peeta buttered it generously and they both held each end of the toast and bit into it. 

As the salty savory piece of crusty bread went down Katniss’s throat she could hear their families clapping and cheering for them. Peeta held her lightly and kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Now who would like a piece of toast?” He turns to their families and smiles, the big white pearly one she had grown accustomed to. 

She feels dazed as she realizes that she is now married and the man who had just kissed her forehead for the first time was her husband. Prim hugs her tightly and Katniss snaps back, everything feeling okay. 

___ 

Katniss stares at the bronzed mirror. Its not cracked and old like her old one. She’s nervous, the air around her prickling her skin. She has to go up eventually, she knows he’s waiting for her. She knows what he expects out of her. It’s a small price to pay for the luxuries she has already noticed. It has to be done. She had asked her mother to prepare a herbal tea concoction for her and she had unbraided her hair. 

There was no use waiting, it was inevitable. She padded up the short staircase and crossed the floor to the bed she now shared with Peeta. He was sitting up on the bed in shorts and a tee shirt. “Hi.” she whispered, not intending to sound so soft. 

“Hey, coming to bed?” Peeta asks then swipes her intended side of the bed. She nods then slowly lowers her self into the bed. She and Prim used to share a singular bed, twin sized, cuddled up with only each other for real warmth. 

This bed was larger, two people could fit in this easily and there was at least some space between her and Peeta. Peeta turns to her and she realizes this is it, its going to happen. 

“Did you have a good day?” Katniss nods, “Very good.” She sighs. Peeta is softly stroking her hair. “I’ve never seen your hair out before.” 

“Well now you can.” She says lowly. “You look beautiful like this.” 

“Thank you.” Katniss clutches the sheets close to her and gets more comfortable. 

“I’m exhausted so lets call it a night.” Peeta sighs then kisses her forehead and turns off the dim lamp. 

Katniss lies down as well, unsure of what is going to happen. She expects Peeta to roughly grab her and take her clothes off. Instead she finds Peeta pulling her gently closer to him and wrapping his strong warm arms around her. She falls asleep felling safe and wondering if this is what Prim felt like those nights they cuddled close together. 

___

Things are good, for awhile they fall into a routine. Peeta starts to take over more duties at the bakery so he is gone by the time Katniss is awake, Katniss goes to the woods to hunt and sell the game. She picks herbs and other wild greens for vegetables and for the apothecary her mother runs. 

They’re both home by mid afternoon and sometimes they will sit in complete silence with each other near by or speak gently about what had happened during the day. 

Katniss learns how to skin animal pelts and line them properly, first it starts with some rugs for their place, then a blanket for Prim and her mother and then another blanket for her and Peeta. 

It continues with hats, and eventually she spends her days making these fur items and selling them to the people that come into the Hob. The Peacekeepers even ask Katniss about blankets for themselves. Apparently they’re okay with all of this as long as they get a good cut of it. 

“Is it okay if I watch what you’re doing?” Peeta asks one day. 

“Sure.” Katniss says as she finishes cutting out the fur needed for a hat. 

“You know if people in the Capitol saw you doing it they would be horrified.” 

Katniss snorted. “They cheer for us to die so I’m not sure why they’re so weird about this.” 

“True, but you know how strange they can be.” Peeta’s voice holds no hint of resentment and he speaks as if he’s talking about a strange quirk they have. She glances over to him. “I never really do know what you think about all this.” She sighs. 

She pulls out her needle and thread and starts to thread the pieces together. At first her work was shoddy at best but now she could fall into the meditative trance of just working and smooth lines would come back. Not like the machine made textiles people in the Capitol wore though, but it was good enough for District 12. 

“I just dont want to lose my self to this, I’m my own person.” He says. 

This surprises Katniss a little. She never really saw Peeta as someone who was rebellious and she nods. “I know what you mean.” 

They’re quiet for a bit and Katniss can feel Peeta’s eyes on her. 

“I’m glad you’re my wife by the way.” Peeta says as he closes his eyes and leans back onto the chair he’s sitting on. 

“Oh? Why is that?” A flash of heat goes through Katniss quickly. She feels shy and almost girlish for feeling like this. They hadn’t even kissed yet. 

“Living here is easier with you by my side.” Peeta remarks, his eyes are closed and he doesn’t bother to look up to her. 

Katniss thinks for a moment. It was true, her life was a comfortable as possible given the circumstances. She made a decent amount of money and was always able to provide. She didn’t have to worry about her home because Peeta took care of it all and best of all she knew Prim was safe. Prim was comfortable and finally taking daily baths and had a big bed to share with their mother. 

“I agree” She echoes his sentiment softly and finishes the main piece of the hat she’s been commissioned on. 

__ 

Gale stops by one day. Life is okay, life is doable at the moment. Katniss rarely saw Gale, she saw him on Sundays when he was free from work but their relationship after her marriage had deteriorated considerably. They never spoke to each other for more than a few words on days they hunted together. Gale never stuck around and trailed along with Katniss to go trade his catches, instead he would go straight back to his family home in the Seam. 

Peeta was busy at the bakery today, finishing a custom order that a Peacekeeper put in he was working tirelessly to ensure the entire order was perfect. 

Katniss almost flinches when she opens the door to see Gale. “Hey.” He says plainly. Katniss says a quick hello and lets him into the house. 

Gale has never been in their house. He takes a cursory look around and stares at the paintings that adorn the wall. “Nice that you decorated your house.” He says. 

She detects hints of malice in his voice but ignores it, there’s no point in fighting with him. “Peeta did it.” 

Gale turns to face her. In the middle of the day with the sun streaming through the windows that Peeta cleans weekly Katniss can see all the fine details that have graced Gale’s face since they were last speaking normally. 

Theres a permanent line marked into his forehead and she can see the presence of crows feet already starting to make their selves known near his eyes. His face holds a thin layer of grim from the mines, he must’ve not gone home yet. His dark hair is cropped close now and his overall expression looks troubled. 

Still, he towers over her and stares her down. “What are you still doing here?” He asks. 

Katniss looks up at him in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” This was where she lived. 

“I thought you would come to your senses by now and divorce the Mellark kid.” 

Katniss scowls. “His name is Peeta.” She says through gritted teeth. Gale stops himself from rolling his eyes. “What? So you’re in love with him?” 

“That’s none of your fucking business!” Katniss snaps. She can feel the old fire in her, the fighter, the irrational part of her threatening to rise up. “I told you Katniss, I want to marry you!” 

Katniss breaks the eye contact they hold and looks down. “No.” She says firmly. 

“So you really think Peeta is a better choice for you? Than me Katniss? I’ve known you for years!” Gale’s voice is starting to rise. 

“That doesn’t matter!” She shoots back. “I’m doing what’s right for my family and I.” 

“I’ve loved you for years and have helped you provide for your family and you marry him?” 

Katniss hardens her face. “Yes I did. Now stop trying to guilt me into marrying you.” 

“Please leave.” She says after a beat and goes to open the door for him. 

“Fine.” That’s the last time she speaks to Gale. She never mentions what happens to Peeta and instead sleeps in on Sundays.

____ 

The first time they kiss is random, it’s an addition to the routine. Peeta waits for her to come to bed, She always has her hair down now, no matter how annoying it can feel to sleep with. Peeta is already lying in bed for her, a dim lamp waiting to be turned off glows. 

She slides into the bed, its cosy with just enough space between them. Usually she turns to her side and allows Peeta to wrap his warm arms around her as they fall asleep, or sometimes he will stroke her hair until she can’t keep her eyes open. While they wait for sleep to creep up on them Katniss and Peeta exchange small words about things they experienced that day. Its comforting to listen to Peeta tell her about what he baked that day and he will even go into detail for her because he knows how it calms her down. 

Usually Katniss can fall asleep within a few minutes and the feeling of safety allows her to have dreamless sleep. 

Tonight she turns to face him. He’s facing her as well. Katniss stares at the soft features that adorn this man. Compared to his well built body his face still looks childish and innocent in some ways. His hair is messy at the moment, splayed across the thin pillow she takes a good look at his face. He has thick eyebrows and eyes that reminds Katniss of a pond. They’re so telling, the way he’s staring at her Katniss can feel all of unsaid words he can’t express pouring into her. Its silent, they both take time to drink in each other’s expressions their breathing is tense and slow. 

Katniss cautiously reaches out to cup his cheek, his strong jawline captivating her as she watches him flex it passively. Peeta reaches to pull her closer and she doesn’t protest. Their faces are inches away and Katniss feels a stirring within her as Peeta starts to trace patterns on her hips where he’s holding her. 

Katniss leans in, she’s not sure what she’s doing she just knows it feels right. She allows their foreheads to touch and can feel that Peeta is holding his breath. She breathes in through her nose trying to steady herself, to remind herself of why she started. Peeta’s fingers haven’t stopped their moving and when she looks to see his face up close she can see his eyes are closed, showing off his long lashes. 

She sighs and slowly lowers her lips on to his. It’s met with softness, Peeta’s lips mold onto hers with ease and she’s surprised at how good this feels. She expected her nerves to catch her but instead it feels natural. 

She allows her self to melt closer into him and Peeta pulls her as close as possible to him as he can. She’s not sure what to do but feels Peeta’s tongue swipe across her bottom lip. She has to suppress a moan and accidentally lets her mouth open. 

Peeta is gentle yet firm and takes his time to kiss her and she allows his tongue into her mouth and the feeling of their tongues moving together sends a wave of heat through Katniss like she had never experienced. 

He breaks the kiss soon after, they’re both breathing hard and are panting as they stare at each other with bewilderment in their eyes. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He whispers into her ear and loosens his grip on her. 

“Goodnight.” He kisses her on the cheek this time and allows her to turn around so he can continue to hold her like usual. 

Katniss almost shudders, her heart is racing more than it should be and she almost wants to continue kissing him, stopping herself only when she realizes that they both have things to do tomorrow. 

_____ 

Things continue as usual. They both work during the day and their night routine remains the same. Katniss starts to make a point to come to bed earlier and earlier each night until Peeta is the one who comes to bed second. They spend their time in silence usually, Katniss always initiates the process. 

She starts by grabbing his neck or his face. She leans into the kiss and at this point Peeta reaches her half way. Peeta grabs hold of her petite frame and wraps his arms around her. He moves slowly as if he’s memorizing each touch given and allows Katniss to do anything she wants. 

Katniss is able to feel his chest, the impressive chest that she usually feels on her back and sometimes allows her hands to linger to his stomach and then slip away before touching his pants. 

They both stop and look at each other breathlessly before Katniss allows Peeta to hold her close and they both fall asleep quickly. 

Katniss can feel the small fire at the pit of her stomach start to rise and bloom over the course of these nights. 

____ 

The first time they have sex is unexpected. Prim and her mother are busy in the Seam Apothecary one day in the middle of the afternoon. Katniss and Peeta and sitting next to each other on the bare couch digesting the lunch Peeta had just cooked for them. 

She feels him suddenly reach for her arm and pulls her close to him. She lays her head on his shoulder, feeling comfortable already. 

It’s hot, more than usual lately and they are in the thinnest clothes allowed. Katniss can feel the fire inside her more than ever before and makes the move to undo her blouse first. Peeta is silent and only watches as she strips down to nothing and then guides his hands to where she wants them. 

He brushes her nipple and Katniss can feel a shock of pleasure roll through her and causes her to lean closer into him. Peeta kisses her and continues to allow his hands to roam her body. His fingers trail to her clit and he rubs slowly, tortuously and he watches Katniss writhe around and trying to find release. He lays her onto the couch and continues to touch her. Slowly, painstakingly as if he wants to make a map of her. 

Katniss does everything in her power to stop herself from snapping at him. It feels good, too good. He continues to trail his fingers down to her slit, she can feel how wet she is by the way his fingers are gliding around too easily. She reaches up and unbuttons his shirt and he takes this time to give her deep kisses that only momentarily distract her from what’s happening. 

She watches as he takes off his pants and her mouth goes dry as she looks to see his throbbing hard cock waiting for her. She had seen this men’s privates before of course but never this hard and never this big. A wave of shock passes through her as she realizes this is because of her, he’s hard because of her and she takes slight pleasure in that fact. 

He leans down once more to give her a kiss and then guides himself into her. Theres a moment of adjustment and Peeta stills to watch her reaction. 

She wriggles and tries to move under him and he starts slamming his hips against hers. Katniss can’t help but close her eyes, she can’t keep her eyes open and can only focus on the intense pleasure as the waves of euphoria wrap around her. 

Peeta pumps into her rhythmically and his facial expression looks strained as he continuous to furiously push into her. They’re both sweating now, the vigorous workout causing their bodies to melt together and no matter how hot it is Katniss can’t help but reach for him and lock her legs around his waist because she wants to be even closer to him. 

“Please don’t stop.” She gasps as he pushes fully into her. Peeta only nods and Katniss stares at his determined face with awe. She had never known he could make her feel this good and yet the pressure was mounting and she could feel an orgasm about to hit her. 

Katniss rolls her eyes back and feels her toes clench as she tightens every muscle in her body to continue the feeling. “Fuck.” Peeta hisses and starts to pick up the pace inside of her and soon pulls out and comes onto her slick stomach. 

“That was amazing.” He says and gives her a long kiss before sitting up and catching his breath. 

She nods, it was really amazing. 

______ 

Not long after Peeta starts to tell her he loves her. At first Katniss is shocked, she’s not sure if its true. Sure he could love her like a friend or a roommate of sorts but the way he looks at her and says after each time they have sex she realizes he means he’s in love with her. That scares her. 

But Katniss can feel it at the tip of her tongue, threatening to fall out at any moment. She usually catches it but she feels it the most when they’re kissing and holding each other close as the days get cooler. She isn’t sure if she should say it, to her it was something that couldn’t be unsaid, that couldn’t be taken back. It was too permanent but so was marriage. 

And then one day Peeta asks her a question, “Do you want to have children?” Katniss firmly says never, that the Games are too anxiety inducing too worrisome for her to even consider such a thing. She expects him to pout, to try to cajole her into having children or to start a fight. Instead he kisses her on the cheek and says “I’d love to be the father of your children, but as long as I have you I’m happy.” He doesn’t bring up the topic again. 

She tells him she loves him soon after, unprovoked. She says it as they are lying in bed staring at each other. He’s stroking her hair and then settling his hand on her waist, rubbing small circles into her and pulls her close. “I love you Peeta.” She murmurs. This time she allows the words to escape and says it in a low tone. 

“I love you always.” He murmurs back and holds her chin up toward him to give her a kiss. 

Katniss can admit that she was only settling when Peeta first asked for her hand in marriage but over the months she has come to realize that she hasn’t settled at all and that she has found the love of her life.


End file.
